Matchmaking Christmas
by Apollonia-Artemisia
Summary: Sweden wants to ask Finland to the Christmas Dance, but he has no idea how too. Who does he ask? Hungary and her fellow matchmakers! Warning: AU and human names are used from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is my first story on this site, also my first non-crack story. This is basically a SuFin story narrated by Hungary. I know Christmas is over but I started this before Christmas and it's a Finland story. _

_Warning: there might be spelling and grammar (technically speaking French is my first language and Canadians do write some words differently like color is colour) so if there's any mistakes please tell me, much appreciated. There's also there's an OC, Ireland, Northern Ireland and sort Portugal (I tried my best to keep to stereotypes but it was hard in a high school setting). Later there will be swearing (thanks to Romano), violence (thanks to Russia, Hungary and Denmark), human names are sometimes used and a Gakuen AU. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and maybe my OCs. _

Chapter 1

Helló, I'm Elizaveta Héderváry. I am a fifth year student at World Academy W. World Academy W is a privet school for one (or rarely two) special students of each country. Each student has a nickname, which ever country is their homeland. Thus, people know me as Hungary. I love yaoi, photography, yaoi, matchmaking, yaoi, my boyfriend Roderich or Austria and matchmaking yaoi couples. Now you think I'm crazy, don't worry you're not the only one, people think I'm bipolar (I went to see a few psychologists, they each told me that I'm not bipolar) since one second I can be happy and friendly and the next I could hit you with my frying pan. But, the only person I had ever hit with the frying pan was Gilbert, aka East Germany or Prussia. Anyway, this story is not about me or my frying pan, it's about how me and my fellow matchmakers brought two people together.

My day started normally. My roommate, Irina or Ukraine, woke me up because the sound of her unnaturally large breast. After a little fight with Ukraine, she was used too stubborn people, being the older sister of Russia and Belarus, I got up. After getting dress, brushing my hair and teeth I went down for breakfast. Every Tuesday, Roderich had piano practice, so I had to sit with my girls. I didn't mind, I don't see them that much anymore anyway. Ukraine and I sat with Belgium. The short haired blonde was eating her daily waffles. So far the others haven't arrived. The caf was busy with hungry students. Some students were yelling and some were quiet. Of course America and England were fighting about America's eating habits. Italy walked around with the largest bowl of pasta I had ever seen. Where the hell did he get pasta for breakfast? Well you have advantages when your grandfather is the principal. "SPAIN!" everyone heard a scared Romano yell. This morning France and Prussia decided that it would be fun to kidnap the Italian, I assume he was sleeping because he was still in his pyjamas. Now, France and Prussia were carrying Romano and running around the caf with Spain franticly chasing them. Yep, nothing out of the ordinary.

Ireland decided to join us. Her face was the same colour as her hair, red. Her green eyes were pissed. We all knew it had to do with her brother, Northern Ireland. Ireland was usually the nicest girl you'll ever met. Yet, she hated her brother with a burning passion. She says it has something to do with how he decided to join the UK club after the British Empire Club ended. She said that she didn't want him to still be under the control of the stupid Brit, England. But Northern Ireland wanted to be with Scotland. Scotland and Northern Ireland had this brotherly relationship and Northern Ireland has always looked up to him. So, Northern Ireland decided that Scotland was more important than her.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ireland said slamming her breakfast on the table. "I hate him so much! How dare he take the last of the hash browns, he knew I wanted some!"

"Maybe if you were nice to your brother, he'll be nice to you," Ukraine said.

"Is it working for you?" she snapped.

"Um…" Ukraine thought for a moment. "Well he does love me." Poor Ukraine, she looked like she was about to fall into tears. Belgium hugged her before she started to cry. No one wanted Ukraine to cry, because then we would have Russia to deal with.

"I hate his freckled face! And how much he loves Scotland. I hate the whole UK club!" Ireland held her fork so hard her knuckles were white.

After a minute of silence, Poland arrived and put his breakfast on the table softly, "I like so totally hate him."

This time it was Poland's turn to complain. . Today ze… err… she…err… he was wearing the male uniform. You never know if Poland was going to cross-dress or not. You also never knew who Poland was talking about when he said him, it could be his roommate Portugal or Russia.

"What did little brother do?" Ukraine asked, guessing right today.

"Look at him with my Liet!" Poland said point at Russia's table.

We all looked. Russia was smiling the cutest smile known to man. Beside him were three terrified adoptive brothers, Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania. Nobody really understood why they were always terrified. Maybe they had an anxiety disorder.

"You know that you're not dating Lithuania right?" Ukraine asked. "Little brother was telling me that Lithuania and Latvia were going with him to the Christmas dance."

"Oh. Em. Gee! What!" Poland freaked. "Like I bought Liet a cute suit and everything just so it would match my totally awesomely cute dress! Now I don't have a date." Poland banged his head on the table.

"Only Hungary has a date for the dance," Ireland said. "Actually you're one of the only people who has a date."

"No, I'm going with Spain," Belgium said.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Do you remember the sacred list?"

Everyone at the table was shocked. As a member of the matchmakers, Belgium knew not to mess with the sacred list. It was the list of all the couples we wanted to match this year and Belgium was messing with one of them.

"Oh," the green eyed girl giggled. "I'm sorry but Romano rejected Spain and then he asked me."

"Belgium, do you want to be kicked out of the matchmakers," I replied coldly.

"No, I thought it would make Romano jealous and that's why I said yes," she answered.

"Maybe that will work," Ireland said.

The rest of the breakfast went as normal. We ate, we gossiped, Poland talked about ponies and Ukraine about chickens. Ukraine and I then started off to our first class, math. It should be illegal to have math so early in the morning. My brain can't function well that early in the morning. Unless I make it about yaio… no I'll just start drooling on my math homework. I sighed doing my math homework while mostly everyone talked. There was a certain loud mouth Prussian and his Danish roommate talking about how much fun detention will be. There is something seriously wrong with them. Certainly Norway agreed with me because he hit Denmark with his math book telling him that he was an idiot. Memo to self, hit Gilbert with a frying pan to hit some sense into him. That should be fun.

"H'ng'ry?" My desk neighbour Sweden asked me. Wow, I forgot he was there or knew how to talk. He usually did his homework and then started drawing hearts with Tino written it them. It was the only time I had ever seen the slightest bit of emotion in his face. The usually intimidating blond was so cute with a blush on his face.

"Yes?" I asked giving him a sweet smile.

"Would ya h'lp me with someth'ng?" he asked. I had to listen hard to what he was saying. It was hard to understand him if you didn't keep your attention on what he was saying.

"I'm no good in math, if you need help…"

"No, it's n't math," he said.

"Oh," I said surprise.

"I w'nt to ask T'no to th' d'nce." I squealed like the secret little fangirl I am. "B't I don't know how to ask h'm."

"Meet me for lunch in the homeroom," I told him.

He nodded and then went back to drawing his cute little hearts. I couldn't believe it, the matchmakers had a mission for the holiday dance. This is going to be so much fun.

_Hope you enjoyed it! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A review and story alerts! Thank you! Merci! _

_Okay you might have noticed that Hungary uses human names to describe Prussia and Austria. Well the reason is because she grew up with Prussia before they went to school and got the nicknames, Gilbert would pop into mind before Prussia. And Prussia calls her Lizzie. Then she's dating Austria. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. _

_Sorry for any grammar mistakes... or any mistakes in general._

**Chapter 2**

Ukraine and I waited for our fourth year friends. Sweden was going to be here at any moment! I was getting impatient while Ukraine sat in her chair eating a sandwich. No one was in the homeroom, except Miss Ancient Greece, who was reading Plato. I sighed again and I texted my matchmakers, why aren't they here yet! Ukraine patted my back reminding me that the fourth years have class right before lunch. I rolled my eyes. I knew that since Roddy was a fourth year… but this was important. It wasn't like they wanted to be there. Scratch that, of course they wanted to be in class. Ireland knew she was not going to bump into her brother, Poland got to be with Lithuania and Belgium actually liked cooking class. Damn them. Matchmaking should be way more important than family feuds, crushes and waffles.

After minutes of contemplating if I should go get them myself with the help of my trusty frying pan, I heard Belgium and Spain talking. Did she like him or something? Of course not, it was her idea to put Spain and Romano on the sacred list. So what the hell! Ukraine noticed my anger and told me to listen. So I did. They were talking about the Christmas dance. Belgium was telling him to ask France to let him borrow his white suit with the pink shirt, since she was wearing a pink dress. Boring. What peeked my interest was when he started to ask about his Lovi. So, she was only going out with him to make Romano jealous. Good girl. I heard her giggle and then tell him that she had important business to attend to. Finally, she came to her senses.

"Sorry, Ireland met up with Scotland and her brother. She has detention. And Poland… well Russia poured chocolate on his uniform. Poland started to attack him and then Russia said something about how he was taught not to hit girls. Poland got mad and told him that he was transgendered and Russia hit him with his pipe. Now, Poland's in the nurse's office with Lithuania."

"Why can't Poland and brother get along?" Ukraine asked sadly.

Belgium and I laughed. Oh Ukraine and your innocence. Well since neither Poland nor Ireland was going to be here, I decided to start this matchmaker meeting.

"So, the reason for this meeting was that during math class, Sweden came to me…"

Both of my friends were surprised. "He can talk?" Ukraine asked.

"Not very well but yes he can," I replied. "So he wanted my help to ask Finland out to the Christmas dance." Belgium giggled. "We matchmakers have a job to do. After our meeting with Sweden, we will start plan SuFin!"

"What a cute couple name," Belgium said.

"LADIES!" Gilbert said. Oh god, why was he here? I looked around, he was alone. At least the Bad Touch Trio wasn't here. So why was he here? Ukraine and Belgium must have been wondering the same thing, because they were glaring at him. "SO I was thinking because I'm awesome and all…"

"Please stop talking," I said taking my frying-pan out of my bag.

Sadly, he continued, "I need a Christmas Dance date, since France's going out with that African chick who likes fish way too much and Spain's going with… well you," he said looking at Belgium, "I need a date."

"I'm going with Roddy," I replied.

"The stupid little man-boy baby? Lizzie, you know I'm so much more awesome then him," Gilbert said looking at me.

"Little brother Russia, did say he wished that I had a date for the dance," Ukraine said thinking out loud.

Gilbert's face fell. He looked like a scared puppy with his tail between his knees, whom had just been kicked. I've never seen Gilbert or anyone for that matter, be more afraid of someone in my life. My frying-pan has never shut Gilbert up like this. It was a little saddening to see the usually annoyingly cocky man be reduce to this.

"Um… well maybe…. Bye ladies," Gilbert said shaking.

Gilbert left shaking like Latvia. What the hell did Russia do to him?

"Oh sorry Prussia," we heard Finland say. Finland and Sweden walked into Gilbert at the entrance of the homeroom. Gilbert didn't say anything but Russia, which made Finland yelp a little and hug Sweden, like Romano hugs Spain when he sees France. After looking around and saw that there was no Russia, Finland let Sweden go.

"Su-san, why can't I go to the homeroom with you?" I heard Finland say.

Sweden struggled with what to tell Finland, "B'cause I need to do h'mew'rk. B'ring r'lly."

"But Estonia is with Latvia and Russia," he made a shiver just thinking of the tall man, "and I don't want to hang out with Denmark and the rest of the guys. Denmark has been getting on my nerves lately thinking that I'm his secret-Santa when I told him I'm America's. He gave me a whole list of what he wants," Finland complained.

"M'ybe ya should g've it to China," he replied.

"Sure, I understand you don't want to hang out with me," Finland said sadly.

Aw, Sweden's heart must have been breaking as he watched the petit blond leave him. But Sweden had the same look on his face that he always has. He waited a second before coming to see the girls and me. He looked confused or at least I think he looked confused.

"Sit, sit," I told him. "I know you must have been only expecting me, but I'm going to need the help of my matchmakers." I explain with a smile. "Poland and Ireland are members of the matchmakers but they are busy for the moment." Sweden made a grunting noise… I think that means okay.

"So you want to take Finland out to the dance?" Ukraine asked. He nodded. "First, does he already have a date… we haven't heard anything but you never know."

"No," Sweden said.

"Good, now we have to figure out how to woo the boy," I said.

"As I learnt from my brothers, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Belgium giggled.

"Wait, Finland is pretty girly," I said.

"Trust me, that has nothing to do with it," Belgium said. "Remember when we got Poland to shut up with Polish food." I laughed. Belgium returned to Sweden. "But with what food."

"It needs to be portable," I replied.

"And something he'll like," Ukraine added. All Sweden did was nodded. Japan must have a hard time reading this boy.

"How about cake, everyone loves cake," Ukraine said.

Belgium took out her cellphone, "Maybe we can make Jouluinen täytekakku?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Chr'stm's c'ke," Sweden replied.

"Let's make it!" I said jumping from my seat.

Lunch had finished and all we could do was find the ingredients for the cake. Thus, we decided to bake it after class. This time Ireland joined us and we caught her up on everything. Poland was still in the nurse's office and Ukraine volunteered to catch him up. It didn't take that long, an hour or so, okay maybe longer because Belgium had to decorate in a Christmas theme. By the end, there was a picture of Santa and his reindeer flying during the full moon while it snowed. It was something Italy would have made. So, prepared with the cake, we sent Sweden on his way. Everyone knew that the Nordics studied in the gardens before dinner. Well, most of them studied, Denmark was in detention most of the time because of something him and Gilbert did the night before. They really shouldn't be roommates. Though, today, Denmark was studying with the other Nordics. By studying, I mean annoy the hell out of Norway, while Greenland and Faroe Islands did his homework. Awe, Denmark really liked Norway… stop thinking about that, we're bringing Sweden and Finland together ... then maybe, Denmark and Norway next.

Sweden joined them with the cake, while we girls watched. As, Denmark and Iceland's weird bird saw the cake, it was gone. Denmark was stuffing his mouth telling Sweden that he was the best friend a Dane could ask for, after Norway of course. Norway hit him with his book telling him to stop talking with his mouth full. Iceland rolled his eyes as his puffin and Denmark fought for the last piece of cake. Finland stayed seated doing his homework. He didn't even look at the cake. Well Denmark didn't give him a chance. Ukraine helped a crying Belgium because they couldn't see her masterpiece. Maybe wooing Finland with cake wasn't the brightest idea.

_*Jouluinen täytekakku- a Finnish Christmas Cake or at least a Cooking website told me. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A filler chapter, expect maybe the end. I felt the need to add Lithuania (he is my favorite character) and Estonia to the story. But now that I actually have the rest of the story planned out writing it will be easier. _

_Sorry for any mistakes. _

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot-line and maybe Ireland. _

**Chapter 3 **

"Well, I could have totally told you that," Poland said. "Denmark is a total cake monster."

We decided to visit Poland, whom the nurse told him to stay in bed for a couple of days. He had bandages on his head and his arm was broken. Russia got him good. Sure it sucked for Poland but I was impressed.

Ukraine was sitting on Poland's bed, putting a wet cloth on his head. The rest of us were sitting on Portugal's bed, while Lithuania was cleaning Poland's very messy side of the room.

"Liet, that's my underwear!" Poland yelled shocked.

"Really?" Lithuania said holding up a pair of girl's underwear. "Are you sure Portugal didn't sleep with… okay?" Lithuania said probably wondering why he was friends with Poland. I sure was.

"So what would you have done?" Belgium asked Poland.

"Well… um… like I would have… my head hurts. Liet, I like totally need more drugs," Poland complained.

"The bottle says two every six hours," Lithuania said organizing Poland's "Pony National" magazines.

"But my head hurts, to the max," he complained.

"Every six hours Feliks," Lithuania told him a little annoyed.

"You suck," Poland said sticking his tongue out and pouting.

"What should we do about Finland?" I asked.

"Maybe you should talk with Finland, ask him what he thinks of Sweden," Lithuania said.

"Liet, that's like no fun," Poland said still frowning at the brunet.

"Fine, he talks with Eduard a lot. Maybe he'll know something?" Lithuania said annoyed.

"Oh da, Estonia," Ukraine smiled.

"I like so totally told you he was smart."

So that was why we were standing in front of Finland's and Estonia's room. Lithuania was right. The best way to find out about someone is through their best friend/roommate. Between Ukraine and Roddy, you can get my whole life story. It helped that Estonia was a childhood friend of Finland's too.

Estonia opened the door very shocked. Firstly, no one other than Latvia and maybe Lithuania visits him. Everyone knew that Estonia was pretty much a loner and loved to be in his room doing homework or playing with his electronics. Estonia was a technology wiz, almost has good as Japan. Almost. Secondly, he was being visited by a bunch of girls. Sure, Poland comes over when he's looking for Lithuania (but Poland was still in bed) and Ukraine and him are actually close-ish. But no girls came to visit him. They always visited Finland. Everyone knew Finland was still at the gardens with the other Nordics. Thirdly, Estonia was a usually forgotten person, like America's brother, Konodo or Canadia. So, it was understandable that four eyes was shocked.

"Hallo," Belgium said in her cute voice and cat smile.

"Hi," Estonia said still shocked.

"We have some questions to ask you," I said letting myself into the room.

Wow, both sides of the room were completely different. Finland's side, well this is a very educated guess it was Finland's side of the room, was so jolly and Christmasy. It was like Christmas had thrown up onto his side of the room. There was a tree decorated so much that you couldn't see the green anymore. The red, white and green flashing lights were tangled around the bed. Posters of Santa Claus and his reindeer filled the little areas that weren't covered with holly, tinsel or a sign that said Merry Christmas in various languages. No one can beat Finland's Christmas spirit, no one. Estonia's side looked like a technician or computer expert or geek's heaven. It was full of computers, video games, , cell phones and anything else that involves technology. Wires were everywhere, even on the bed. Now, where the hell do we sit?

We all ended up finding a place on Finland's bed… it seems saver then Estonia's bed. We might get shock by the wires… then again Finland's bed was blinking red, white and green. Estonia sat at his computer desk. Well I think it was a computer desk since the electronics covered every inch of it.

"What brings me the pleasure to see you," Estonia said. He was polite.

We explained everything to him. Well mainly me because even a smart person like Estonia got confused when we all tried to talk at the same time. So as the leader, I told him about the SuFin mission.

"Maybe you should talk with Finland, ask him what he thinks of Sweden," Estonia said.

"Guys don't understand the delicacy of matchmaking," Belgium said.

"As he's best friend, you should already know what he thinks of Sweden," I said.

"Finland does talk a lot," Ukraine added.

"He does but at one point I zone out and start playing on my electronics. That's why Tino talks with Sweden instead of me," Estonia explained.

"Finland wouldn't say he liked Sweden to Sweden," Ireland said.

"That's something you would know," Belgium added.

"If he said it, I wasn't listening," Estonia said.

"Is that really how you treat your friends?" I said, a little mad with him.

"No, just Tino. Raivis and Toris aren't talkers." We girls rolled our eyes.

"But you still know more about Finland then we do. How do you woo the boy because cake doesn't work," Belgium asked.

"Look at his side of the room," Estonia laughed. "Anything Christmas! Mistletoe, holly, Santa Clause, snow, elves! If that doesn't work, Moomins are a good bet."

"What are Moomins?" Ukraine asked.

"Some Finnish cartoon trolls, there's books, a theme park and a show. They're also the reason Tino likes to say moi moi. When I first saw them, I thought they were hippos," Estonia explained.

"So we woo Finland with Hippo-Trolls and Santa?" Ireland asked.

"We should to the mistletoe thing!" Ukraine said excited.

"No, France will steal it and try to get everyone to kiss him. By the end, if someone doesn't kill him, most likely Switzerland, I'll give him a concussion with my frying-pan," I said.

"Estonia, even if, we are questioning you friend abilities, you have to help us," Belgium told him. Estonia nodded. "Talk with Finland tonight, get the idea of him and Sweden together in his head."

"Okay."

Ukraine jumped from Finland's bed since my phone started ringing. It must have surprised her or something. But what I did know what that she found herself on the floor tangled in Christmas lights. Poor girl. Ireland and Belgium jump at the chance to help my roommate while I answered my phone.

"Hallo*," I heard Roderich say.

"Hey Roddy," I smiled. Wow, I haven't heard from him since last night.

"Who uses the phone to talk anymore?" Estonia said helping Ukraine with Finland's Christmas lights while Belgium tried to stop her from crying.

"I missed you today. Prussia said something about you being in the Homeroom but when I got there, you weren't there," Roderich said. He's so sweet!

"Yeah, we needed to bake a cake for Sweden to give to Finland and then Denmark and Iceland's weird bird ate it. Belgium was pretty sad," I explained.

"Why are you and Belgium making a cake for Sweden or was it Finland?" he asked.

"It's a secret," I giggled.

"Are you trying to match make again!" he yelled horrified.

"Last time wasn't that bad," I said.

"I had to console Ludwig for hours because Italy rejected him!"

"It's his own fault for listening to a stupid book instead of an expert like me or anyone for that matter. Anyone could have told him that proposing to someone, in a restaurant in front of people and when the other person doesn't know you're dating them was a dumb idea. Plus, they're third years! Germany probably has three more years of schooling and Italy around five. Germany really didn't think that proposal through," I defended myself. Honestly for an intelligent young man, Germany did some stupid things when it came to Italy… and once Russia, be we don't like talking about that.

"You're lucky Italy has a sort attention span," Roderich said.

"Yeah, but Finland and Sweden are different because Sweden came to me! And he listens," I explained. "Um, Ukraine your hair is blinking green…"

"Oh… sorry," she said taking the lights out of her hair. She was still crying but at least they got her out.

"Just be careful Elizaveta," I love the way he says my name, so civilized. "Well, dinner's going to be soon. Are you coming down?"

"I'll be there, Viszlát*," I said happily.

"Auf Wiederhören*," he replied and hung up the phone.

"What now?" Estonia said looking at his phone. "Sorry, I have to leave and help Raivis with his homework."

"We were just leaving anyways," I smiled to him. "It's dinner time."

We left the room, hopefully Finland won't be too mad about the lights. But I really didn't care, right now, since I was going to see Roderich in a few minutes. Maybe he'll have my dinner already and I won't have to stay in line, with my luck, Gilbert would be in front of me or behind me. And my Roddy's nice, too. He writes songs for me all the time, he calls me his muse. Oh Roderich.

"Sorry, Hungary!"

I don't know what happened but I was on the floor. Belgium, Ukraine and Ireland stood around me … and Finland? Oh, so Finland walked into me. Oops. Ireland helped me up while Belgium helped Finland.

"Are you okay, I didn't mean to walk into you," Finland apologized.

"It's fine," I told him. Hey, I was in dreamland.

"I'm just worried. I just sent my letter to Santa, but it might be too late. What if he doesn't get it?" Finland said worried. Letter to Santa Claus? Did he really still think Santa Claus exist? "And then there's the whole Christmas Dance. The Student council wants me to help with the decorations. But I know America is just going to redo everything how he wants it and England will yell at him. And Russia is a member. Then…"

"Breath Finland!" Ireland said. He was seriously reminding me of Poland, talking a mile an hour.

"So, speaking of the Christmas Dance," I said. I know Belgium gave the planting the seed job to Estonia, but I do not trust him with such an important task like that. "Do you have a date?"

Finland looked too the floor blushing, "Um… no."

"What's with the blush?" Belgium asked. "Spain would say you look like a tomato."

"Nothing!" he quickly said. We stared at him. "It's just I want a date, but… um. I don't know who I should ask." He was looking at the ground again and kicking his left foot. He's so cute. I just want to hug him like he's my teddy bear! But we have an important mission to do!

"Who were you thinking about," I said trying to hide my smile.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be just another boy in this school without a date," he explained.

"You really are so cute, just like Sweden said," Ireland said. I glared at her angrily but she winked telling me everything was okay. I wasn't convinced.

"Sve told you I was cute?" Finland asked, probably extremely confused.

"Yeah, during Math Class," I explained, still not happy with Ireland.

"Really?" he asked, he was just confused.

"Well, we have to go, I have a date with Roderich," I explained.

"Okay!" he said then turned and left.

I then turned to Ireland. "Ukraine, Belgium, if someone finds Ireland beaten with a frying-pan, you'll give me an alibi?" I asked them.

"Hungary, let's talk about… ah!" Ireland yelled running.

_Hallo__- Informal hello in German and actually Dutch_

_Viszlát__- Informal Good Bye in Hungarian _

_Auf Wiederhören- Good Bye in German_

_(I don't speak these languages so please tell me if it's worng)._


	4. Chapter 4

_I love Romania, it's just Hungary talking. Also the fact that he's a vampire just makes me laugh so much. And Canada! There's four characters I feel the need to had in any Hetalia story; Lithuania (because he's my favorite), Poland, Canada (because I'm Canadian and proud of it) and Russia. _

_Fun facts about Universities through history, I do not lie. I was reading up on universities for some bizarre reason just before writing this chapter so that's how the University of Krakow (now Jagiellonian University) and the University of Vilnius end up in this story… kind of useless for the story but it's Poland talking._

_I have a drawing of Ireland up… I know I don't put enough details in this story. I don't really see Hungary really caring about physical details all that much. SO here's the picture http: /apollonia-artemisia. /#/d4m1pbf_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

**Chapter 4**

This was amazing. Nothing beats eating with your boyfriend when he talks about the song he wrote for you. Roderich might not be able to talk about his feelings but he could show it with music. When he plays, I know the song was for me. He was so romantic.

Because I was a little late to dinner, thanks to Finland, Roderich got my dinner too! And what makes it more amazing is that he waited in line standing behind Switzerland and Liechtenstein (Roderich's cousin and Switzerland's self-made little sister). Liechtenstein is a sweet, sweet girl but Switzerland was another story. I like to see this as Roderich loves me very, very much. Ever since Roderich and I started dating, (next month we would have been dating for two years!) I wanted to match make everyone, because everyone should be as happy as I am, except Gilbert who says he's happy alone. So, I started the matchmakers. At first it was just Ukraine and I, then I met Belgium and she joined. Then, Ukraine introduced me to Poland (that will be a day I will never ever forget but that's a story for another day). She er he joined. Then at the beginning of this year, Ireland joined. That was around the time when the British Empire Club ended and she was looking for friends elsewhere, we were more than happy to take her in. Though that was around the time the Communist Club started and since Poland, Ukraine and I are members, she was hesitant to join the matchmakers. But she joined and we brought Romania and Bulgaria together. Not that I wanted Romania to be happy but I liked Bulgaria and seeing him happy was the point of that match. Bulgaria is way too good for Romania. Hopefully when Romania goes the hell (he is a vampire after all) the spell on Bulgaria will be broken and he will find someone better then Romania, which wouldn't be hard. Then we did try to bring Italy and Germany together. You would think that would be easy, but it's not. We've also been trying to bring Spain and Romano together. Again something that seems easy, it was not. Sure, we don't exactly have the best track record, according to the sacred list, we have nine couples and only one was together. Honestly, this school has some many couples hiding their feelings for each other; Finland and Sweden, Italy and Germany, Denmark and Norway. I just want to give them a push and make them happy.

"You will be careful?" Roderich asked me while he walked me to my room.

We spent the rest of the night together. We did our homework and talked. It was nice, but curfew was soon and Roderich was a stick for the rules.

"Of course, nothing like last time will happen," I reinsured him for the tenth time this hour.

"Mein Gott," he said looking at the announcement board. "America is planning yet another trip?"

I looked at the sign. Every March our school has this special secret trip, it's free, since I suspect Principal Rome gets the mafia to pay for it. The student counsel always plans it. Last year, it was a bore. America was in charge of the planning and we ended up going to Washington D.C. This year, America and the Italies are planning it. I had this feeling we were going to New York. What was weird was that the first fifty students who sign up after-tomorrow gets to go. It was usually free for everyone. Where were we going? No matter what, I was going to sign Roderich and me up, since it was a free trip.

"Let's go," I said.

Roderich dropped me off at my door and kissed me good night. He is so much more gentlemanly then England.

The rest of the day ended. I dreamt a terrible dream. It started with me and my matchmakers. Ukraine was reading a book in Ukrainian. Poland was talking and talking and talking, I forgot what it was even about. He talks so fast! Belgium sat there listening or pretending to listening to Poland while eating chocolate. Ireland ate potatoes while looking at Poland and yawning every so often. I looked around and saw Finland and Estonia. They were doing whatever they do. I ended up telling Poland to shut up. This is how I know it's a dream, he actually did shut up! We all looked at Finland and Estonia. They were sitting in earshot. What I then heard was horrible. This was not the Finland I knew! He had a dark and cold voice while he talked about Sweden like he was trash! Worst then trash! Estonia evilly laughed along. Every matchmaker's mouths were opened, speechless. Ukraine started to get teary eye. I continued listening while Ireland left with Ukraine. In his new cold voice Finland then asked Estonia to the dance. Ew. Finland and Estonia? That was just weird. That was when I woke to the sound of Ukraine's breast, better than an alarm clock. I also break every alarm clock with my frying-pan.

After our morning ritual, we went down for breakfast. I decided to sit with my other matchmakers, not because Roderich had texted me that he was going to be in the piano room again today, we needed to plan what to tell Sweden.

"He's so cute," Ukraine told me.

I looked around. We were in front of the boy's hallway and Belgium's older brother, the Netherlands, was looking at the announcement for the trip in March. Ukraine was into the Netherlands? He's way too serious and cheap for her. Sure he is handsome and is able to charm a woman, mainly in bed or to go Dutch on dinner. But he was not the man for Ukraine. She doesn't have enough money for a relationship with him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," she said dreamily. "I don't know why everybody forgets about him or mistakes him for his brother. He's so cute." What the hell was Ukraine talking about? No one forgets about the Netherlands, he's way too big and smokes all the time. Also, no one mistakes him for Luxembourg, Lux is small and elegant. Maybe Ukraine accidently took some of Poland's pain-killers.

"You're not making any sense!" I said.

"You forgot about him too! Look right there," Ukraine said pointing beside the Netherlands.

In the words of Poland, OH. EM. GEE! Where the hell did America come from? Wait that's not America, the hair's too long and France like. It's his brother, what's his face, Konana, Kinada? No that's not right oh Canada! Wow, that explains a lot. I looked at the magical boy. Sure he was quite a bit younger then Ukraine, by three or four years, but he was cute. And much better for Ukraine then the Netherlands. That would have been weird to explain to Belgium.

"So you have a crush on one of the twins?" I asked.

She sighed dreamily. "Come on I want to get to the caf before Ivan gets worried."

We walk into the cafeteria and Ukraine waved at her brother before sitting down. Russia had so many people around his finger. Belgium was eating waffles again and Ireland was eating a pile of hash browns happily. Everyone around us was noisy and again France and Prussia was running around with Romano. This time he was sleeping but Spain was still frankly chasing him.

"So, do you have a dress for the dance?" Ireland asked. "Mine's green and orange and I have this white jacket that would look so good with it."

"So Irish of you," I said.

"It's also made out of wool," she explained. I hope she was talking about the jacket and not the dress. That would be itchy.

"So what should we tell Sweden today?" Belgium asked me.

I looked at the Nordics. They were eating breakfast. If you can call what Denmark was doing eating, it was more like inhaling various meats. Norway was of course yelling at him while Greenland and the Faroe Islands finished Denmark's… I stood up and looked down… math homework. No wonder he was failing. Iceland looked as bored as usual feeding his puffin-thing (I refuse to call it a normal puffin). Norway told him, in a much nicer way then how he talks to Denmark, to eat. Iceland ignored him. Sweden was eating, not has much as Denmark and at a much slower pace, a lot of meat. Finland wasn't eating though. The boy usually ate something. But today, he just sat there kicking his feet with a slight blush on his face. Did I fix Ireland's slip-up?

"Maybe we should go ahead and give him gifts?" I said. "After school, we'll go shopping."

In Math, I explained everything to Sweden. So, we were going to go shopping today and buy a whole bunch of things. And we'll give Finland a present every day, well Sweden will. All the cards (all Christmas themed I must add) were going to be signed by Sweden. Poland was very, very, very pissed off that he couldn't come. So now Ukraine would have him on speaker phone and Ireland would send him pictures of everything. You have to admit, Poland is an expert shopper. When he gets better we were going to shop for my dress.

The day went on as usual. During lunch, we did look at Finland way too much but that was all part of the job. We decided to do a test trail with a plush snowman we found somewhere in the school. It might have been in front of the front office and belonged to the school. If anybody came asking about it, Gilbert stole it. The test-trail went very, very well. Sweden wasn't the one to give it to him but Belgium. The test-trail was all about checking what his reaction to the gifts would be. It was a good reaction. Finland had hugged Belgium smiling almost as large as Spain. So, giving gifts was a good idea. Anyway, every year, on the last day of school before Winter break, Finland gives everyone a gift and no one gives him one. So this plan will work so much better.

This was not good, not good. So we bought all the gifts, even found some Moomins memorabilia! They did look like hippos but the cutest trolls I have ever seen. After that, we went to Poland's room. There we wrapped up one of the stuff Moomin (I think it's Moomintroll), we then wrapped some Christmas decorations, like a clock that plays Christmas music and a stuff snowman, then we also wrapped a Moomin with a Santa hat. So we were set to send Sweden on his merry way, as merry as Sweden can be, to ask Finland to the dance. The first time went well enough, the only problem Sweden choked and didn't end up asking him. Finland still ended up with a stuffed Moomin and Estonia told Lithuania, who told Poland, who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut that Finland slept with it every night. So that was good. Even though Sweden choked, there was hope! I was wrong and the reason was Denmark. Denmark was really reminding me of Gilbert, always ruining everything that was important to me. The only thing Gilbert didn't ruin was my relationship with Roderich. So, I think that Denmark and Gilbert were planning ruining Sweden's chances with Finland because they hated me. They really did. This was unfair to Sweden and Finland, because they are so cute together and would look great on camera! But thanks to them, I wouldn't have any pictures of Sweden and Finland. Damn, I hate Gilbert. So, now, I assume, that Gilbert and Denmark's room is just as Christmassy as Finland's side of his room. We bought a lot of Christmas decoration and Denmark stole almost all of it telling Sweden "More presents! You're an awesome friend Sve! But Norway is still my best friend but you can keep giving me presents!" Denmark did give Norway the Christmas clock and a glass reindeer and Iceland a stuff Santa Claus, but stole the rest. He didn't even give Greenland and the Faroe Island something! They do all his homework for him. I will kill Denmark.

I looked at our last gift for Finland, a stuffed Moomin, I forget which one it was at this point, with a Santa hat. This was not working out like I hoped it would be. For the last week and few days, Finland had looked really into Sweden. So there was hope!

"This w'n't w'rk," Sweden told me.

I sighed. This was our last shot. This needed to work.

Sweden, Poland (finally out of bed) and I were in front of Finland and Estonia's room. We have given Sweden the Moomin. He now had it in hand with a Christmas card saying "To Finland, love Sweden" in Swedish. I hope that's what it says, I don't know Swedish. I then looked around. No Denmark, good.

"If this doesn't work… I don't know what we'll do," I said sadly.

"We'll totally think of something else to do," Poland said. "Then if that doesn't work, we'll like think of something else and if…"

"We get it," I said.

"When I was forced in bed allllllll of last week, seriously not fun, I watched like a whole bunch of romcoms. Like from the eighties and all, like _You've Got Mail…_"

"That's a nineties movie," I explained.

Poland continued like he had never heard my correction. "_Titanic!_" Another nineties movie and not a romantic comedy. The only eighties movie Poland did mention was _Dirty Dancing_ and we didn't need to know how hot he thought Patrick Swayze was."Andlike finally," FINALLY! I love you Poland but you talk way too much, "_Ten Things I Hate About You._" Wow another nineties movie, I'm so surprise. "So I thought up the idea that Sweden could like totally sing this totes fab song to Finland. That would be so cute, like to the max!" Sweden singing? Russia damaged more than Poland's arm and rib cage.

I looked at Sweden. He did not like that idea. Of course he looked the same as always but there was that little are you insane look in his eyes. Don't worry, everyone, including Poland's parents think he's crazy. Trust me, I've meant Poland's parents.

"You're like jealous of my genius," he said. Keep telling yourself that. "It was a Pole that discovered that the earth and other planet revolved around the sun."

"W'sn't he Pr'ss'an?" Sweden asked.

"Well, technically, but Prussia was like under the control of the fabulous Kingdom of Poland and he like went to the University of Krakow. Like the oldest university in Eastern Europe."

"Poland's Mid-Europe and it would be the second oldest, first being in Austria. The oldest University in Eastern Europe is Vilnius University in Lithuania," I explained.

"Like I totally don't care, Mikołaj Kopernik* was Polish. He went to a Polish school, so Poles are totally smart," he explained. If only this Pole was smart.

"Wait, we're getting off track! Okay, Sweden just knock on the door and give that to Finland and ask him out." I said. Then I looked at Poland. "If you talk, no matter how much I love you, I will hit you." Poland looked frighten.

I grabbed Poland and hid behind the corner. Wow, Poland was being as quiet has a mouse. We watched as Sweden was just about to knock on the door. Oh shit! Denmark! Poland had distracted me from my guard duties! Szar!* I banned my head on the corner of the wall and left. I didn't want to know what was happening. But I did hear Denmark's annoyingly loud voice yell "You shouldn't have! What does this card say?" I will kill Denmark.

_Mikołaj Kopernik* the Polish name for Nicolaus Copernicus. And he was really born in Prussia. _

_Szar!* Shit in Hungarian according to the internet. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Everyone, thanks for the favs and alerts!_

_Warning: Violence and Hungary gets pretty emo in this chapter. _

_This chapter is technically the end, but I I'm going to write another for the Christmas Dance_

_Matthias Densen = Denmark_

_Lukas Bondevik = Norway _

_Emil Bondevik = Iceland _

Chapter 5

"What the hell Hungary!" Denmark yelled.

After Sweden's failed attempt to ask Finland out, I decided to teach this Dane a lesson. With my trusty frying-pan, I attacked Denmark. I know without it, I would be no match for him. He's huge! That made it funnier when I saw him on the floor with his arms in front of his face. But at the moment I wasn't laughing, maybe a little bit out of pure cruelty, because I was pissed off at him.

"Not the face!" he yelled.

"Hit him below the belt," Norway said.

I don't know when Norway and Iceland joined, but they were now sitting on some lawn chairs (how the hell did they get those in the hallway?) and were eating popcorn. They both had an evil look in their eyes. Iceland's bird was fist pumping and yelling like this was a wrestling match. I loved their spirit.

"Lukas?" Denmark said hurt. It didn't last long because I hit him in the back of the head. "What's your problem!"

"You're an idiot!" I yelled.

"Oy!" Norway and Iceland said drinking something out of glasses that appeared out of nowhere.

"Prussia's right, you are insane!" he yelled. I'm crazy? Have you ever talked to Gilbert? I hit him in the stomach. "That didn't hurt! I have abs of steel." I hit him in the head again. "Ow."

"And you say Danish Vikings were better than Norwegian ones," Norway said enjoying this way too much.

"But she's a girl, I can't hurt a girl!" he said. I punched him this time, hard, very hard. "OW! What the hell Hungary! What did I do?"

"You've been ruining my plans for weeks!" I yelled angrily. "Those gifts were Finland's not yours!"

"You're saying that Sve wasn't trying to be my best friend with gifts?" he asked stupidly. Moronic Moron! I hit him the face with my frying-pan.

"No, he was giving them to Finland and then he was going to ask him out to the dance. I had it all planned!" I yelled… Oh shit, did I just tell this to Denmark?

"Finally," Norway said with a blank expression.

"Cute," Iceland said with nearly no emotion. These Nordics don't like showing emotion do they?

"What a pussy! He needs help from a girl to ask Finn out," Denmark said laughing a very loud and annoying laugh.

"He would have succeeded if you didn't ruin it every time he tried! That poor boy is nervous has hell as is and now he always has to worry about you!"

"What a pussy," Denmark laughed. I hit him across the head again. This was fun. "Sve has Viking blood. He should have the balls to ask Finn out by himself. He better grow a pair soon because the dance is tomorrow."

I facepalmed myself. This was not working. Denmark is too much of an idiot. I decided to walk away before someone found Denmark in a ditch beaten to death by a frying-pan.

I walked and walked. Maybe Poland's musical number idea wasn't too bad of an idea. At least Finland will know that it's for him and Denmark can't say Sweden's singing to him. But I can't see Sweden singing, he can barely pronounce his words as is. Well maybe he could sing in Swedish. Too my knowledge only him and Finland could speak Swedish in this school. So it could be even more special. I laughed. Sweden singing, it still seemed impossible.

I ended up walking into the library. England was reading Sherlock Holmes. This was the only place America wouldn't be caught dead in, so England came here often. Japan sat beside England reading manga. Sadly it wasn't yaoi. China had the same idea as England, hide from South Korea in the library. That didn't work for him. Korea was groping him while Taiwan, Macau and Hong Kong laughed. Sorry China but Korea will find you no matter what. I walked around, maybe I'll find a romance novel to inspire me. Walking around, I saw Ireland and Ukraine talking with Sweden and Finland. I decided to join them, maybe I could salvage this. The last place Denmark would be is the library, right? I just jinxed myself didn't I?

"Hey," I said a little annoyed and sad.

"Hei!" Finland said happily. "Christmas is in eight more days! Christmas break is in four! And I'll be back home in Finland in five!" Finland was a little too hyper.

"Yeah and the Christmas dance is tomorrow. Poland and I have to buy my dress tonight," I explain. Damn it I forgot about my dress.

"Oh yeah," Finland said a little sad.

"I don't have a date," Ireland explained.

"Did you hear Romano was taking Mexico to the dance?" Ukraine said.

"Mexico?" I said oddly. What in the world? That was weird. Mexico and Romano?

"MY PEPS!" I heard a loud voice say. I really did jinxed myself because Denmark, Norway and Iceland were walking towards us. I hate jinxes.

Denmark sat down, he had a Band-Aid on his nose and he had a black-eye. I smiled a little bit. Norway and Iceland looked like their usual bored selves.

"This is a library you idiot!" I yelled.

"So this is what this room is! A library? Really? I didn't know we had one," he said.

"I can't deal with you right now," I said taking Ireland and Ukraine. We hid behind a bookcase. I prayed to god that Denmark wasn't going to screw this up.

"What happened to you?" Finland asked.

"Funny story," Norway said.

"NOT FUNNY!" Denmark yelled. "I let her win!" Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

"Hungary beat him up," Iceland explained taking a book out of his bag. Ukraine and Ireland looked at me impressed and confused. I just smiled.

"Why would Hungary do that?" Finland asked.

"Because she's insane!" Denmark yelled.

Denmark continued complaining about how insane I was. I laughed, this was fun. But he calmed down when he saw that no one was listening to him. Norway was doing his homework, Iceland was reading and Sweden was playing hangman with Finland. Denmark then looked at Sweden and Finland. He was just staring at them. It was kind of creepy.

"Um… Denmark, is there something the matter?" Finland asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I'm just thinking," he said.

"That's a dangerous pastime," Norway said.

"Luke, what do you think I should say to my future niece or nephew?" Denmark asked. I think I hit Denmark in the head to many times.

"You're an only child," Norway explained still doing homework. "Emil do you have a pen?"

While Iceland gave his older brother a pen Denmark continued. "I know, but Sve and I are like brothers aren't we?"

"S're," Sweden said still playing hangmen but the game was seriously alter by the fact that Finland was creped out by Denmark.

"I'm the bigger and better brother, but still we are like brothers. So any kids he has, I will be their favorite uncle," Denmark explained. Okay, was this a normal conversation for them?

"Honestly Matthias, your logic is flawed in so many ways," Norway explained. "I wouldn't let you near my kids." I laughed. Oh Norway, are you so blind that you can't see that you will have kids with Denmark. Adopted kids, but kids no less. I hope that you wouldn't deprive your kids of their other father. I think Iceland was thinking the same thing as me because he actually had a small smile on his lips.

"You love me too much not to let that happen," Denmark said. He did. I really should make sure this couple was on the sacred list. "But anyway, I'm so going to be the uncle that tells Sve's kids how their parent's got together." Everyone looked at him extremely confused. "So Sve, ask away!"

"You're going to be beaten up again," Norway said in a deep sing-song voice. "Emil, what kind of snacks do you want this time?"

"Licorice," he replied putting down his book. They both looked at Denmark intensely.

"I'm not going to get beaten up," he laughed. "So, Sve stop being a pussy and ask Finland to the dance."

Finland looked at Sweden in surprised. Even Sweden looked a little surprised or embarrassed. Norway and Iceland watched Denmark with evil smiles while eating black licorice. I stayed calm. And when I say calm, I mean I took my fry-pan out and attacked Denmark for the second time today. Everybody in the library looked at a screaming Denmark getting beaten up by me. Now there were more people in the library. Sealand, Latvia and Wy were doing their homework. Luxembourg was checking out a book on cars. Greece was now talking with Japan about cats. Germany was reading a book called _"Italians For Dummies" _and now looked at me with disappointment. Korea had stopped groping Hong Kong too look at me. When did he start groping Hong Kong? And where was China? But who cares. I was going to beat Denmark to the grave.

My plan to kill Denmark in the school's library didn't end well. Firstly, Denmark decided to fight back and pushed me into the book case. He then ran like hell. I chased after him. Norway and Iceland followed. More of the school ended up seeing me at my worst. I'm so embarrassed. Russia was now talking with China. Well more scaring China while China cuddled cutely with his panda. Belgium was talking with her older brother when I ran by. They both looked at me for a few seconds and then went back to whatever they were talking about. Romano was yelling at his little brother for eating his tomatoes. He stopped to look at me. Italy looked like his confused self. Switzerland just shook his head taking Liechtenstein away from the "crazy people". I'm not crazy! Poland was modeling his new skirt to Lithuania. Funny, Poland didn't even notice me, but Lithuania did. France, Gilbert and Spain were sitting in a corner, no doubt plotting something against England. But the plotting ended when we ran by and Gilbert joined Norway and Iceland. They now had cameras! How did they get those? When did they have the time? Denmark finally stopped. He tried to make a truce. Tried. I hit him. Then he pushed me again and I fell hard on the floor. That was when Gilbert decided to go all noble. He punched Denmark while his annoying, yet smart bird pecked him on the head. That was when Vice-Principal Germania came. He stopped his grandson from beating Denmark up. Germania looked mad, more than mad, he was fuming. Steam was coming out of his ears.

"What is the nature of this!" he yelled, mainly at his grandson.

"He attacked Lizzie!" Gilbert yelled pointing at Denmark.

Germania looked angrily at Denmark. "Hungary attacked me!" Denmark yelled.

Oh, oh. Germania looked at me, his blue eyes were bloodshot. I started to fear for my life.

"He…um…" I couldn't well say that he ruined my plans to bring Sweden and Finland together. Germania would never in a million years get how important my job was. "He hurt Sweden." It was true, though everyone who heard it, which was a lot because there was a circle around us, were confused. Why the hell would I care about Sweden? I was glad that Roderich was in the music room.

Germania shook his head. "Gilbert you have to stay a day late to clean to the school."

"But Opa, Gilbird and I were…!" he whined. Germania gave him that bloodshot looked. I could see a vein popping out. Gilbert stayed quiet.

"Mister Densen, you'll have to start cleaning tomorrow and every night until the winter break and one week after we come back from the winter break." Denmark nodded. Mister Germania then looked at me. "Miss Héderváry, you'll have crooking duties every lunch for the rest of the year." I nodded. "Mister Bondevik can you help Mister Densen to the nurse's office."

Germania walked away while Norway gave his camera to his brother. Norway helped a limping Denmark. Iceland followed.

"What! There was a damsel-in-distress and I wasn't here to save her!" America yelled running late with his brother. "From a Viking too! They rape women!"

I rolled my eyes. Really America? The crowd disbanded and everyone went different ways. I sighed. Belgium, Ukraine and Ireland stayed. I walked to them with my head down. That was when it hit me. They each hugged me. I started to cry. Not because I was in trouble… well my parents will have a nice talk with me when I get back to Hungary but I failed again. First it was Germany and Italy and now Sweden and Finland! Why was-I stupid enough to found the matchmakers? We suck. We are the worst matchmakers in the history of matchmaking! We tried and failed again and again and again! I should just crawl into a corner and die! Maybe I should use my frying-pan to hit myself! What was even worst, Gilbert tried to save me! Gilbert started to fight my battles for me. I was useless even in fights now! But it was still nice of him… I guess.

"Like what happened here?" Poland said confusedly. I couldn't see him but I knew he and Lithuania as just arrived to see me in a sad state. "Hungary why are you crying! Shouldn't you like be totes happy!"

"Did Denmark hurt you?" Lithuania asked. "I have a first-aid kit here, just let me look at it and I'll …"

"No!" I yelled crying. I was angry. "I'm a failure! A failure! It was one simple task! One! Bring Sweden and Finland together and I failed!"

"Shh," Ukraine said rocking me and petting my hair. She then started in sing a Ukrainian lullaby to me.

"Yeah, we all failed," Belgium said. Ireland kept my hair away from my face.

"But Liet didn't we like totally see Finland kiss Sweden?"

My head shot up and I held back my tears. What did Poland say! Finland… kiss… Sweden? My head was not computing. Kiss… Sweden… Finland. Finland…kiss…Sweden? Finland kissed Sweden!

"Tell me everything!" I yelled at Poland.

"So, I was like totally modelling my new totes fab skirt. It's purple and flows and it has a sparkly butterfly design on the left! Sparkles are fabulous. So, I was showing it to Liet because I model all my new clothes…" I didn't have time for this!

"Lithuania go!" I yelled at Lithuania. Lithuania looked a little shaky at first. "Well, I saw you chasing Denmark. So I tried to get Poland to stop spinning around…"

"It's not spinning, it's modelling!"

"So we ended up at the library, since we didn't know where you went…"

"I totally didn't know we had a library! It was like fabulous! You like learn something new every day, fer sure."

"So, everyone was gone, except for Finland and Sweden."

Poland grabbed Lithuania and shook him, "Liet you like so totally need me to tell this part it was like sooooooo cute!" This is why you don't want Lithuania and Poland to describe something to you. "So we like walking in. I'm still in this totes fabulous skirt," Poland span around, I mean modelled, for us. "So, I'm like asking Liet where the hell are we because I have like never been there. And that's when we like heard it. First Finland was like do you really like want to ask me to the dance. Then Sweden was like to the max." Poland was definitely taking some liberties with this story. "So Finland was all like so why didn't you totally ask me before? Then Sweden was all like cuz you don't like me in that way. Then Finland was all like oh Su-san!" Poland made a very girly voice while everyone stood there with their mouths open trying to follow this story. The mix of the valley girl accent and the speed in which he was talking was making it impossible. "But if you like did ask I would have like totally said fer sure! I've totally like, since well, a while. And I like thought like you didn't like liked me. And then Sweden totally said the cutest thing ever! I've loved you seen I first saw you! Isn't that so cute! Like that only happens in the movies. It's like a totally cheesy romcom! So then Finland was all red! He looked so cute! So then he totally gave Sweden this awesome chase kiss! And Sweden was like as red as like Finland. It was so cute! Then Sweden was all like go to the dance with me and Finland was all like take me I'm yours!" Poland said trying to faint like the women faints in old black and white movies into Lithuania's arms. Not really calculating the distant correctly. Lucky for Poland, Lithuania was fast. It also made it look more like an old black and white movie.

"What?" Ireland said.

"Almost none of that actually happened," Lithuania explained. Poland was still in his arms. "Especially the take me I'm yours part. They were speaking Swedish to each other, so neither Poland nor I understood a word of it. But Finland did chastely kiss Sweden."

"Didn't it make a good story?" Poland said jumping out of Lithuania's arms. Who gave Poland coffee? He was way too hyper. At least it wasn't as bad as the time Spain gave Italy Romano's espresso. I thought Italy would have a heart attack jumping on the walls.

"Sure," Belgium said. She didn't understand a word Poland was saying also.

"So, are Sweden and Finland a couple?" I asked.

"Fer sure," Poland said.

"It looks that way," Lithuania explained.

I was now happy. Who cared that I know I had cooking duties. My matchmakers had brought Finland and Sweden together at last! Yet I did have to take Poland and Lithuania's word on it. I know Lithuania is very honest and even if Poland tried to make everything sound more dramatic, he wasn't a flat out liar. Actually he was pretty good at telling the truth. But still, I had to see this with my own eyes. Well sort of because Greenland and the Faroe Islands were looking for Denmark and bumped into me. They told me that Finland and Sweden were going to the dance together and soon the whole school knew about it. And neither of them disproved it. Plus, in Math class Sweden gave me a yaoi magazine to thank me. He was so sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the long wait! I started this chapter back in January but I just finished, so it might seem rush. But here's Drunk!Denmark, Drunk!Prussia, Drunk!England,(and Pirate Drunk!England), Drunk!France, Drunk!Romano, Drunk!Spain, Drunk!Latvia and Drunk!Poland. _

_The song Poland and Belgium is singing is Vanity from Lady Gaga. I heard the song and thought of Poland. Lady Gaga and Poland goes so well together. _

_And yep, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus' father is General Winter. And Romania and Moldova's mother is Dacia :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Vanity from Lady Gaga and Absolutely Invincible British Gentlemen or Santa Claus is Coming to Town _

_Emma- Belgium _

_Tim- The Netherlands _

**Chapter 6**

I ended up borrowing one of Ireland's dresses for the dance. She was the only one that was my size. I honestly tried on one of Ukraine's dresses. What was I thinking? My chest is only half the size of hers! Ukraine could barely find a dress for herself because of her chest size. Yet, she still found a pretty dress. It was black and cut at the knee. It also showed a lot of cleavage. Sadly, she wore heels that made her even taller then she already was. Poland was helping Ireland with her hair. She wore a green short cocktail dress with an orange belt. Poland wasn't wearing that dress he bought. Instead he was wearing a pink dress shirt and black pants. I really wanted to see that dress though. Another time, I hope. Belgium sat down on my bed watching everyone. Her dress was petite and baby pink with a puffy bottom. My dress was a dark forest green and went to the floor. Hopefully Roderich will like it.

Roderich was mad at me for the whole Denmark thing, but he forgave me like always. Though, I also think, he's a little jealous that Gilbert "saved" me. Poor Roddy, but you're no match for Denmark. The only people that can beat him up are America, Russia, maybe Switzerland (but he has guns on his side) and Sweden from time to time. On very rare occasions Gilbert, like yesterday and once Spain but that was because Denmark accidently hurt Romano. It really was an accident.

While walking to the dance everyone was chatting. Nearly the whole school came to this dance, even if only a small percentage of them actually had a date. I heard France was taking Seychelles, Spain was taking Belgium, Romano was taking Mexico (he obviously wanted to make someone jealous), Russia was taking either Lithuania or Latvia (Ukraine told me both but that can't be, can it?), the dumb vamp was taking Bulgaria, Serboga was taking the Philippines, Sweden was taking Finland (insert happy dance) and Roderich and I were going together. The only people I knew weren't going was Switzerland and Liechtenstein. I tried to get them (or at least Liechtenstein) to go but Switzerland said that he was going to teach his sister self-defence that night. Like anyone here would even dare touch Liechtenstein. That boy seriously needed some action or someone to take the stick out of his ass. Maybe if I paid Roddy… or Gilbert to do that for me? Too bad that would never in a million years happen, well maybe if I pay Swissy enough. But still, my poor camera.

"Touch me, touch, touch me, baby but don't mess up my hair," Poland sang and was dancing pretty sensually. Ironically, he ran his hand through his own hair. "Love me, l-love me crazy."

"But don't get too attached, this is a brink affair," Belgium sang and joining him in the dance.

"Wow, you look pretty Emma," I heard Spain say.

We turned to see Spain, France, Seychelles, Monaco and Gilbert standing. Gilbert's bird had a bow-tie on him. Gilbert was in his "awesome" pose and was wearing jeans and a black dress shirt. Jeans? Really? France was all dresses up, top hat and all, and his hair was perfect. Spain wore the suit that Belgium told him to, white suit and pink top. Monaco was in this white ballroom dress, almost like a wedding dress. Seychelles was wearing an ocean blue flowing strapless dress.

"You don't look bad either," she giggled. He took her hand and kissed it. "Um, I think we should stay away from Tim because…"

"LOVI~ You look so cute!"

Well his attention redirected itself quickly. Most people would have been insulted that their date ran and to glomped someone else. But Belgium just stood there giggling. Romano was now trying to get Spain off his with violence. Italy was hugging Germany, probably afraid of the crazy man whom had just attacked his brother. But Italy lightened up and hugged Spain while he was still hugging Romano. Needless to say, Romano accidently hit Italy and Italy was back into Germany's arms now crying. Luddy just rolled his eyes. Mexico just looked surprised while Spain was hugging and being attacked by her date.

"So Lizzie? You haven't thanked the awesome me yet," Gilbert said while everyone else laughed at Spain and Romano.

"Thank you for what?" I asked knowing fully well what he was talking about.

"When Denny attacked you! Unawesome of him," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "I could have handled him." I was not giving Gilbert Beilschmidt the satisfaction.

He laughed and sarcastically said, "Because Denny isn't the biggest guy in school." He wasn't, Russia was and Sweden was a little taller than Denmark. But no matter how many times you correct this guy, he will never learn. "So, the awesome me saved you from the mean Viking. Opa always told me to say thank you to those who help you."

"Russia's coming," I said.

Gilbert took France and ran like hell into the gymnasium. I now had something on Gilbert. This worked better than my frying-pan. Of course, this time, Russia was actually coming. Both Latvia and Lithuania walked on each side of him, shaking. Belarus was also stalking her brother. That was when Poland's attention left the screaming Romano and to Russia. Oh, oh.

"Like, this is totally unfair!" Poland yelled marching to Russia and his gang. "You, like, have three dates and most everyone seriously has none!"

"I only have two dates," Russia said hugging Lithuania and Latvia closer. So Ukraine was right.

"Little brother!" Ukraine yelled running to her brother. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you big sister," he said smiling.

"No he doesn't. Like, those shoes so, totally, don't go with his… tie!" Poland said, the only person that is brave or stupid enough to insult Russia. "There are totally two different blacks! Like, everyone knows that you totally can't put two different shades of the same colour together! And that scarf! You, like, seriously need to be stopped by the fashion police!"

"No one insults big brother!" Belarus said with her knife out. Yeah, this was much more interesting then Spain and Romano. Ireland thought so too. We both stood there watching this weird scene.

"Someone with that bad fashion taste, like, shouldn't seriously have three dates to the Christmas Dance," Poland concluded.

"I must agree with that! Big brother, just take me to the dance," Belarus said looking cutely at her older brother. "Then we can get married." Wow, Belarus was insane.

"Go away!" Russia said afraid. Wow the boy that can bring Gilbert to tears was afraid of his little sister.

"Liet, you, like, can totally come with me!" Poland said grabbing his best friend.

"Feliks," Lithuania said worried. I'm not sure Lithuania knows that he's in a middle of a love triangle… well if you add Latvia and Belarus, it was a pentagram. The maybe we could add China... but that might be going to far. Only in this school.

"Come on Liet!" Poland said pulling his best friend's arm while Russia hugged him tightly.

"Feliks! Ivan! That hurt's!" Lithuania yelled.

"Ivan you're crushing me!" Latvia cried now beside Lithuania in Russia's hug.

"Let go of Tor-Tor!" Russia told Poland.

"I'll make this easier!" Belarus said taking her knife to Lithuania's arm.

"Little sister, don't cut his arm off!" Ukraine yelled getting into this fight.

"Mine!" Poland said.

"Natalia, please don't cut off my arm off!" Lithuania cried.

"I told you only big brother can call me that!"

"HELP!" Latvia cried.

"What's going on here?" General Winter said.

"Daddy!" Belarus said dropping her knife.

Russia had dropped Lithuania and Latvia forcing Lithuania to fall on Poland. Belarus, Ukraine and Russia looked at her father with doe eyes and halos around their heads. Latvia was crying on the floor. After Lithuania pushed out of Poland's hug he went to hug his adoptive brother. Ireland and I took this time to leave them to explain whatever that was to General Winter.

Ireland and I giggled like school girls as we walk to the gymnasium. This dance certainly started interestingly and we haven't even gone into the dance yet!

"How long before Vice Principal Germania starts giving detentions like candy?" I asked Ireland.

"Thirty minutes after Denmark arrives with the beer," she said.

"I thougth Denmark was banned from all dances because of last time?"

"Principal Rome told him to come with wine this time," she laughed.

"I don't know if our principal is the best or the worst?" I asked. Yeah, this was not the first time he did some every other principal in the world would have never in a million years have done. Last year, he decided that we students needed an "alone" room. Needless to say, it was now called "La chamber amusant de Francis" or "Francis' Fun Room". No one wants to go in there.

Ireland and I arrived at the gymnasium's doors. I remember seeing on T.V. that most schools have a person to whom we give our tickets to. But this was not like most schools and all we have was Madam Dacia guarding the door. Madam Dacia was our folk lore and legends teacher and the Romanian teacher. I like her a little better than her eldest son but that wasn't saying much. She was a vampire like him. At least she didn't give that gene to her youngest Moldova. Now, Moldova is nice.

"I'll wait here for Roderich. You can go ahead," I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, Belgium will need some company tonight," I said giggling.

Ireland waited a little bit before leaving. But she did and soon everything was boring. People walked in and out of the dance. Mostly they were just groups of friends. Why are-there so little females in this school, no wonder most of the male population is either gay or bi! Who was straight? Maybe Switzerland (unless if you pay him) and Prussia swears he is (I didn't believe him). Who else? Maybe some of the African male nations? This school was a yaoi fan's heaven.

"My Lady?"

I turned around and saw my Roddy. I don't think he realized that this was a semi-formal event and not a formal event. Roderich was wearing a dark blue old fashion looking suit. He wore a white scarf-thingy (Roderich told me the proper name but I forgot it) instead of tie. No wonder Gilbert and I made fun of him when we were younger. Gilbert still did, but I stopped and fell in love with this pianist. As a child, I would have made fun of this outfit but now, I find it extremely handsome. I just wished I had a puffy princess dress to match with him. Haha, me in a puffy princess dress? That's funny.

"Yes my prince," I said trying to sound like an old fashion noble woman.

"Why is a beautiful woman like you stand here alone?" he asked taking my hand. He then kissed it.

"My good sir, my date is late. I wish he would get here," I explained.

"I'm late?" he asked.

"Yes, you missed so much!"

He took my arm. We walked into the dance arm in arm while I told him what he missed. While I talked, he found us a table and we sat down. I finished and noticed we were sitting with Luddy, Italy and Japan. People liked Roderich but the only person he really called his friend was Ludwig. I looked around, America had decorated this dance. Lights were everywhere! Green, blue, red, white! I felt like it was day time. One second the lights make you feel like you're in a winter wonderland and the next they make you feel like you're in Vegas. Every table had a different colour cloth, not all were Christmas coloured too. Our table cloth was pale yellow. Wasn't that an Easter colour? So, all the tables surrounded a dance floor and in the middle of the dance floor was a huge (way too huge) tree. It reminded me of the tree in Finland's room, Christmas had thrown up on it. The tree was blinking non-stop and the star burned brighter than the real stars. Then, near the door were cakes, bight Christmas Cakes. I think one of the cakes glowed. I don't think that's healthy. At the other side of the room was America acting like a D.J. with England yelling at him. The music wasn't that bad. England must have had won because the Beatles were playing.

"Russia's scary," Italy said. "Did he really kill his puppy?"

"Russia's too cute to kill a puppy," I said, still a little worried that might be true. "So, do you know when's Denmark coming?"

"So you can be him up again?" Germany asked.

"No," I said a little irritated. "I just want to see everyone drunk. Maybe I'll get lucky and be able to use my camera." With France here, I'm almost sure my camera will get some action.

"Elizaveta, I sometimes worry about your hobbies," Roderich told me worried.

"Don't be," I said taking my camera out of my purse.

Roderich's violet eyes looked at my precious in disgust. My more precious, I love you.

For sometimes, our table talked among ourselves. Romano came at one point and started to yell at Germany. Why can't he see that Luddy loves his brother and will never ever hurt him… on purpose. But Spain came with some wine, Denmark had arrived. Drunken Romano allowed my precious some action. Who knew Romano was a slutty drunk. Italy was horrified at his older brother. Other drunks weren't that surprising. Denmark and Gilbert got into a fist fight. When they get drunk… usually together, they look for a fight. France groped everyone, including me. He was lying on the floor because of my trusty frying-pan. England was funny. He got up on America's DJ table and started singing;

_The seven seas are like my back yard  
>Romance and plundering<br>I manage holiday houses in India and Hong-Kong_

_Tea is delicious _

Everyone watched him, and then they watched Denmark and Gilbert fight their way into the DJ table. England fell with a bang on the floor but got up and starting talking like he was a pirate. All three of them got detention. Spain was a happy drunk… so far. I heard some horror stories from Gilbert about how mean Spain can get when he had passed his limits. Though, at the moment he was happily dancing with Belgium and various other people. At one point Romano. I was glad I had my camera out for that. Russia had drunk a little bit, but Poland kept stealing his glasses. Poland had told me this one story about Russia being drunk… it's too horrible to even mention. Latvia ended up drink the drinks Poland stole. That boy can hold his liquor. Poland drank some. He sadly could not hold his liquor. But he was the sad drunk and spent his whole night crying on Lithuania's arm. Much too Russia's disapproval. Italy kept trying to get a glass of wine, but each time Germany intervened and somehow, before breaking the DJ table, Prussia took the Italian's drinks. How much alcohol was in this wine? Well, Denmark did bring it. He probably spiked it with more alcohol.

Roddy nor I drank. If I had drunk, I could have never taken so many photos. Memo to self, thank Denmark.

After the DJ table disaster, America made his way towards our table.

"Well since the DJ table is broken," America grumbled looking at England (who was on a table with Spain sword fighting with I think chair legs. He also talked like a pirate while Spain spoke in Spanish and called himself a Conquistador). "Can you play for us Austria?"

"No, he cannot," I said annoyed. Both my boyfriend and America looked at me confused. "I didn't get my Christmas dance."

"Fine whatever," America said sadly. He then made puppy eyes, begging to let Roderich play. I shook my head. "Spain! You know how to sing right?"

"Si?" Spain yelled holding his hand up. This allowed England to stab him with enough force to knock him down. "Ow."

"You're up," America said. Spain jumped up and then fell down again. "Or not."

"America-san, Italia-kun, Germany-san and I have been practicing something," Japan said.

"Si!" Italy said excited. "Let's sing!"

The three of them walked up on the stage. Italy was jumping up and down. Japan had a certain little smile on and Germany shook his head wishing he had never come. We all know you wanted to come to the dance with Italy. Stop lying to yourself. Italy had taken the mike first.

"Merry Christmas!" he yelled.

"Merry Christmas!" Germany said.

From the somewhere in the room we heard Gilbert yell, "Go West!"

Japan put a cd in and then we started to hear a familiar Christmas tone. "Merry Christmas!" he yelled.

Germany was the first to start singing. "_Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me_. _A Merry Christmas from me to you._"

Then they all sang, "_Santa Claus is coming to town_."

I looked at my boyfriend. He was now standing up and gave me his hand. This wasn't exactly a great Christmas song to dance too. But hell, we'll make it a romantic song to dance too. I gave him my hand and he led me to the dance floor. We both smiled shyly at each other. He wrapped one arm around my waist as I put the parallel hand on his shoulders. With our free hands, we brought them together. With a slight blush, we started to dance. It was slow but romantic. This is what I've been really waiting for. The Yaoi pictures were just a plus. I wanted to dance and spend a romantic time with my boyfriend. I ignored everything that was going on around me. Who cares about everyone else, it's just me and my Roderich. And everything was perfect.

Italy's voice started to get hoarse, and Germany and Japan were having trouble thinking of another song to sing. It didn't matter very much because most of the people were gone. Everyone who drank got detention from Mister Germania, but Russia, Latvia and Poland. Latvia because they didn't realize he was drinking and Lithuania had brought Poland into his room earlier during the dance. And Russia, I think even Germania is a little afraid of him. After the drunks left… or in England's case fell on the floor and almost got raped by France. The dance wasn't as lively. Though, it must have been entertaining when Romania and Bulgaria, and Roddy and I had a small dance competition. Roddy and I were going to win if Miss Ancient Greece didn't break us up. After that, Roderich was tired. So we sat back at our table and watched. Italy, Germany and Japan were up on stage still singing. By this point it wasn't even English. America was sighing annoying at an empty chair… wait… sorry his brother was in that chair. Ukraine sat with Russia, who was talking to an annoyed China. Poor, China because he was also bring groped by South Korea. He also had Belarus glaring evilly at him while Georgia tried to talk to her. Iceland, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau were talking at their table. Mexico talked with Belize. She was annoyed that her date went all slutty on her. Or at least I think so. Somalia was sleeping on Ethiopia's shoulders. Belgium was dancing with her younger brother, Luxembourg. England was still on the floor shitfaced. Slovakia danced with his sister Czech. Romania and Bulgaria were still dancing. So was Sweden and Finland. I got out my camera and took a picture. They were truly happy. I took another picture. These pictures were not for my yaoi collection, they were for my matchmakers' collection. Maybe when I look at this picture, with two people looking as happy as I had ever seen them, it would remind me why I started the matchmakers. Everyone deserves to be happy.


End file.
